Nothing I Wouldn't Do
by jayma
Summary: The morning after Annie's return, Mitchell treats her to breakfast. Spoilers: Episode 3x01.


**Title**: Nothing I Wouldn't Do  
**Fandom**: Being Human  
**Disclaimer**: The awesomeness that is this show does not belong to me, sadly. I'm actually happy that it doesn't because my writing is crap sometimes, haha! It would have been canceled if I had owned it!  
**Rating**: T (one bad word)  
**Pairings**: Annie/Mitchell  
**Genre**: Fluff/Friendship  
**Spoilers**: Episode 3x01  
**Summary**: _The morning after Annie's return, Mitchell treats her to breakfast. _  
**Author's Note**: I told you I'd be back! And I'm already thinking about writing another one, haha! I bet you're all excited! Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Annie heard a knock on the door and bade the knocker to come in as she tried to tackle the curtains in her room.

"Annie, I made you—What the hell are you doing?" Mitchell said as he walked inside holding a tray of food and stopped to see Annie standing on the window sill. He set the tray on top of her dresser, while she explained her awkward position.

"The curtains are stuck! I want to have some sunlight in my room, but the bloody curtains have a mind of their own," she said as she tugged the curtain open along the curtain rod. She gave one last tug, but lost balance the moment she did.

She squealed as she fell back. Mitchell dived in to catch her, but lost his balance as well. The two landed on the floor, Mitchell breaking her fall.

"Oh my God, Mitchell! Are you alright?" she asked and scrambled off of him. Annie hovered over him, but he lay unconscious on the floor.

"Mitchell?" she said as she shook his shoulder, but he stayed still.

"Oh my God, I killed him!" she thought out loud and Mitchell burst out laughing, while she jumped back slightly.

"I'm already dead, Annie," he said as he sat up on the floor.

"You scared me! Don't. Do. That!" She replied and slapped him on the shoulder with each syllable.

He winced and stuck his tongue out at her, "You're welcome, by the way." He stood up and pulled her up along with him.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I would have died. Again. But, thank you. It was really sweet of you to break my fall," she said as she fixed his shirt for him.

"Yeah, well, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you," Mitchell said earnestly and without much thought. He just said what he felt and Annie paused to look at him.

With the sun beaming through the fog-stained windows, their eyes met and it became eerily quiet as there were no beating hearts present to fill the void. That's not to say, however, that their hearts weren't being used at all.

Mitchell glanced down at her lips and forced himself to look elsewhere. "You're breakfast is getting cold," he said and Annie crinkled her brow in confusion.

"I don't eat, Mitchell," she laughed as if the moment they just shared hadn't happened.

"George told me that you can taste and I'm sorry I wasn't there the first time you did. But, do you want to give it a go?" he asked as he made his way over the tray.

"I'd love to! It was nice of George last time, but he was having problems with the wolf at the time and it nearly scared me to death," she said and Mitchell smirked at her death comment.

"So, how do we do this? George said that you placed your hands at both sides of the head, but I knew a couple of ghosts who could do it by holding hands and one of them did it without touch."

"Without touching?" Annie replied and the two sat across from each other in front of the one-seat sofa.

"Yeah, his name was Dave? Yeah, Dave," Mitchell said as he recalled his past acquaintances, "Back in the 60s he didn't even have to look at you, but as long as he was concentrating on you he knew exactly what you were eating."

"Wow! That's impressive, but I'm pretty sure I'm nowhere near that potential," she confessed. She then bit her bottom lip before she came out with her next thought, "I would like to try the hand holding bit, though."

"Hand holding it is," he smiled and put his left hand out. Annie took it with her right and smiled in return.

"Close your eyes," Mitchell advised her and she did as told. He uncovered the lid from the tray to reveal an assortment of different breakfast foods.

"You're concentrating on me, right?" he asked and she nodded.

"Okay, here we go," he whispered and picked up a link of sausage. He bit off of it and chewed slowly for her benefit.

"It's salty," she started and Mitchell tightened his hold on her hand to assure her that she was on the right train of thought, "It's juicy…salty…tastes like meat. Is it sausage? IT'S SAUSAGE!" she said excitedly.

"Yes! You're right. Wait, keep your eyes closed. I knew you could do it by hand, let's go to the next one," he said just as excited.

Mitchell grabbed a piece of fruit this time, a strawberry. He bit off the tip and looked at her intently as she tried to figure it out.

"It's a bit sour, but still sweet," she said and lingered on the taste longer, but then started to cough. Mitchell became confused to her reaction as Annie opened her eyes and pulled her hand away.

"Strawberries!" she shouted and continued to cough.

"Yeah, you don't like them?" he asked and ate the rest of it.

Annie's coughing fit got worse and Mitchell began to get worried. "Annie, what's wrong?"

She moved away and proceeded to lie down on the floor, her back to him. Mitchell pushed the tray aside to take a closer look at her condition. Her cough died down, but when Mitchell turned her over she was unconscious.

"Oh my God, Annie look at me! Come on, love, open your eyes," he said as he shook her by the shoulders.

After a few moments, Annie opened one eye and then the other. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" she laughed as she sat up.

Mitchell stared at her dumbfounded and broke out into laughter with her, "Are you kidding me?" he said, but instead of taking the matter lightly he started to tickle her.

"Mitchell!" she squealed and giggled. "I'm sorry! Uncle, please, uncle!" she uttered through her laughter.

After Mitchell was satisfied with his means of torture, he stopped and lay down next to her on the floor. They turned on their sides to look at each other, breathless.

"I didn't think I could feel that," she said as she stared at him, "Thank you."

The words, "_There's nothing I wouldn't do for you_," echoed in the back of his mind, but he ignored them. "I forgot you were allergic to strawberries."

"The last time I ate a strawberry, I was seven and spent my birthday at the hospital," she said and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"It won't happen again, I promise," he said as he pushed back a curl of hair from her face.

She smiled at the small gesture and stuck her finger at his chest, "You better! Or else I'll have to tickle you."

"Ohoho! I'm not ticklish," Mitchell replied confidently.

"That's not true, go for the neck and sides of the stomach!" George yelled out from the hallway, who walked by and happened to hear that part of the conversation.

"George! What the hell are you doing, man?" Mitchell shouted back and Annie chuckled.

"Thank you, George!" she shouted and heard a welcome in the distance.

They lay down in comfortable silence after George left and then Annie sat up a few moments later, "Sides of the stomach, huh?" she whispered devilishly.

"Annie, don't you dare!" Mitchell warned her.

"I'll use it when you least expect it," she laughed and disappeared.

He smiled. "She's going to be death of me," Mitchell said to himself.

"You're already dead," she yelled out from the hallway. "Come on, help me bake some cookies. I want to taste home-made cookies!"

He smiled wider. He was dead, but he always felt more alive when he was with her and he was pretty sure that she felt more alive when she was with him. In the end, that's all that mattered. Feeling alive together.

* * *

A/N: So how did you like it? Tried to make it more humorous and more light at heart. My best friends and I always joke around and I feel that Annie and Mitchell would as well, given the chance. Let me know!


End file.
